La muerte de Harry Potter
by Hegaste Sociaste
Summary: Voldemort está apunto de aniquilar a todo Hogwarts con ayuda de sus poderes y de sus secuaces. No se lo pondrá nada fácil a Harry... primer episodio!! Espero vuestros reviewwwwssss!!!


Holaaaa a todossssss!!!! Bueno, intentaré con esta corta historia sacar algo que sea de terror y que esté relacionado con Harry Potter. No sé si lograré infundiros terror (ojalá q sí, jajaja!!!), pero al menos espero q os guste. Un besote a todos!!

MUERTE INSTANTÁNEA

      Voldemort los había reunido a todos en la Casa de los Gritos. Todos los secuaces estaban a su alrededor, sumisos como cachorros de perro. Lloraban a su Señor; amaban a su Príncipe; mimaban a su Dios. Convencidos de su Verdad y de su Sabiduría, mantenían contento las necesidades del Señor Tenebroso. 

      - ¡Si cumplís lo que os he encargado, muggles, sangres sucia y brujos amantes de toda esa carroña serán exterminados! ¡Y nosotros seremos libres! ¡El mundo se rendirá a mis dominios y seréis exageradamente recompensados por vuestra lealtad! –les había prometido.

      Mortífagos, basiliscos, dementores, hombres-lobo, ratas gigantes, mariposas erráticas, y un sinfín de seres vivos y fantasmales habían sucumbido al poder de Voldemort. Nadie podía evadirse de tanta grandiosidad. 

      Pero para el Señor Tenebroso, entre tantos claros objetivos muggles y no muggles, había una persona que era primordial que acabase muerto. Su nombre respondía a Harry Potter y era estudiante de séptimo curso en el colegio Hogwarts, ubicado a poca distancia de la mencionada Casa de los Gritos. Todo lo tenía planeado. Todas las muertes las tenía planeadas: desde la de aquel alumno llamado Harry Potter, hasta la del mismísimo director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore.

      - ¡Ahora, partid! ¡Restregar vuestro odio entre tanta basura! ¡Salpicad de sangre las paredes del castillo! ¡Ahuyentar vuestros temores y apoderaros de todos los corazones que dan vida a tanta inmundicia aplastante! –los achinados ojos de serpiente se salían de sus órbitas, mientras el Señor Tenebroso babeaba entrecortadamente un líquido amarillento-verdoso de sus estilizadas fauces oscuras. 

      21 de octubre de 1997. 03:34 horas de la noche. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Neville Longbotton, acompañados de los cuerpos ensangrentados sin vida de Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, dormían plácidamente en su dormitorio. 

      El ombligo se le retorcía. Una sólida rama lo estaba reblandeciendo. Escocía, y sentía frío. Era algo frío, pero a la vez caliente. Neville Longbotton sentía fiebre. "¡No era demasiado pedir, no, si las cosas cambiasen un momento!", lo gritaba la profesora McGonagall, con una gran vara de metal y color naranja. "¡Auxilio, socorro, auxilio! ¡Mis uñas de los píes se están astillando!", vociferaba él, mirándose los píes desnudos bajo el pupitre. Un viejo de barba larga y blanca, con arrugas por todos sitios, colgaba de un poste en mitad de la calle muggle de una ciudad costera. Un gorro puntiagudo se le había caído al suelo. El ombligo volvía a sus andadas. Volvía a restregarle dolor infrahumano. El corazón parecía salirse de sus casillas; lo podía notar borboteando sangre en todo su cuerpo, hasta las más alejadas extremidades. Con un golpe seco, la rama se le hundió en el ombligo y salpicó de sangre caliente su redonda y lisa superficie del vientre.

      Pero el muchacho abrió los ojos. Había gritado. Descorrió las cortinas. Había despertado a sus dos compañeros supervivientes de dormitorio. ¡El ombligo! Lo primero, lo más importante en esos momentos, fue subirse el pijama y asegurarse que la zona redondeada y honda no había sido atravesada por ninguna rama, ni salpicado sus contornos con rojizas manchas líquidas. Después, todavía con cara desencajada y reluciente de sudor, recorrió con la mirada su alrededor. A su derecha, en el lecho más cercano, un muchacho pelirrojo y pecoso lo miraba, con cara de pasmado y somnoliento, a través de las cortinas de terciopelo. Enfrente, en cambio, otro muchacho de su misma edad, moreno y miope, buscaba sus gafas en la mesilla de noche. Volvió la vista hacia el pelirrojo, el cual en ese momento tenía cara de circunstancias, como esperando alguna explicación a tan repentina sacudida.

      - Es que tuve un horrible sueño. Lo siento.

      Ron Weasley suspiró, restregándose las manos por los ojos hinchados. Harry Potter ya se había puesto las gafas y miraba a Neville asustado. Éste le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo tontamente. 

      - Al menos no despertaste a los otros –comentó Harry-. Buenas noches, Neville. Buenas noches Ron. –y se volvió a introducir en el lecho. El muchacho pelirrojo hizo otro tanto.

      Neville también se introdujo en la suya, pero no podía dormir, no, después haber vivido un sueño tan inquieto y sobrecogedor. Parecía tan real… Podía sentir la rama tocando el ombligo, y los feroces gritos al oído de la profesora McGonagall. Podía sentir el dolor procedente de las uñas astilladas. Y también oír el borboteo de la sangre salpicando su panza. 

      Salpicar su panza, salpicar alrededor del ombligo… ¡era un sonido tan característico! ¡Maldita sea, incluso entonces, ya despierto, lo seguía oyendo! "Voy a dormirme, voy a tranquilizarme, voy a dormirme y voy a tranquilizarme, de acuerdo, como te digo que me voy a dormir, me duermo y me tranquilizo, de acuerdo", pensaba y le daba vueltas y más vueltas a la cabeza. Pero el sonido no se desvanecía. Provenía de su izquierda, de afuera. "¡Qué demonios…!" Volvió a descorrer las cortinas y dirigió la temerosa mirada hacía aquel lado. Algo ocurría a ras del suelo. Algo estaba goteando (¿agua, quizás?) en la madera que llenaba la superficie del dormitorio. 

      El muchacho de redonda cara alargó su pie desnudo fuera del lecho y salió con la intención de averiguar (¡pero no tocar ni acercarse demasiado!) el misterioso goteo. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de la cama contigua a la suya y se puso de cuclillas. Entonces sintió erizarse los pelos de la nuca. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando y gritó, por segunda vez aquella noche, levantando de un golpe a sus dos compañeros supervivientes de dormitorio. 

      - ¡Es sangre!

      Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, tropezándose uno con otro y tambaleantes, se arrimaron a su amigo. Y no pudieron dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Pero la clara luz de la luna llena que penetraba por el ventanal de la habitación no dejaba dudas al respecto: una sustancia oscura y densa se esparcía en un gran charco alrededor de la cama ocupada por uno de los alumnos para entonces fiambre. Y el charco de sangre era salpicada ininterrumpidamente por un goteo que provenía del cortinaje. 

      Fue el muchacho miope quien, en un fugaz momento de valentía, desplegó las cortinas, haciéndoles testigos de una de las visiones más horrendas que pudieron presenciar durante su corta existencia. El cuerpo semidesnudo y ensangrentado de Seamus Finnigan descansaba en una postura firme y erecta. El pijama aparecía despedazado por múltiples lugares del cuerpo. Los pies, llenos de arañazos y heridas amarillentas y rojizas, estaban unidos, como mortificados y maniatados en un grueso poste. Los brazos los tenía dispuestos hacía arriba, como queriendo alcanzar algo que ocupaba un espacio superior a su tamaño, y el derecho carecía de mano. Aquel rostro se encontraba tan demacrado que era difícil reconocer al que hasta hace pocas horas había sido compañero de dormitorio y de colegio. Las cavidades del globo ocular aparecían totalmente desiertas y ahuecadas, mientras que las orejas habían sido parcialmente rebanadas. Lagartijas diminutas, de escasos cinco centímetros de longitud, salían de sus orificios. El arenoso cabello y pelaje de Seamus estaba recubierto con una gruesa capa de sangre seca, y la boca aparecía totalmente abierta, sin diente alguno. 

      Esta vez gritaron los tres, dando unos pasos presurosos hacia atrás instintivamente. Neville lloraba. Lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. Oyó discutir a sus amigos, pero no escuchaba. No quería escuchar nada. Se sentía mareado y apunto de desmayarse. Pero otros gritos aterradores de Harry le hicieron salir de tal estado. El muchacho miope había descorrido las cortinas de la cama más alejada del dormitorio y había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Dean Thomas. Pero Neville no quería escuchar. Pero Neville no quería ver. Se tapó los ojos con las sebosas y mojadas manos. 

      - Tranquilo, Neville –pudo oír la voz alejada de Ron Weasley, pero era como un silbido sordo. Unos golpes cariñosos en el hombro.

      De pronto se oyeron a través de las paredes cientos de voces humanas, todas ellas de gente joven de la edad de los amigos que compartían aquel dormitorio, pidiendo auxilio desesperadamente. Neville dejó de llorar al momento. 

      - Nos van a matar –es lo último que dijo.

      Fue una punzada por detrás. Cayó fulminado al suelo, boca abajo. Una gruesa rama, dura como el hierro y llena de hojas deformes y quemadas, había penetrado en la nuca del muchacho, produciendo una muerte instantánea.  


End file.
